The present invention relates to golf ball retrievers and, more particularly, to a handle construction for such retrievers.
Golf ball retrievers are well known devices generally constructed of a telescoping handle with a ball trapping or pick-up element attached to an end of the end section of the handle. An exemplary form of such a retriever is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,926 of Frank L. DiNardo. The telescopic handle of such retrievers is formed of a plurality of sections and may be extendable from a collapsed length of about 3 feet to an extended length of about 18 feet. However, there are also other retrievers which may have a collapsed length of about 1 foot and extend to about 8 feet. Obviously, a 1 foot retriever extending to 8 feet requires at least eight telescoping sections.
The larger retrievers, i.e., those having an initial length of about 3 feet, generally use large diameter tubing, e.g., about 1 inch O.D. in the largest handle section, which allows use of various types of camming devices for locking the handle in any position. An exemplary form of handle structure using cam type locking devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,125.
While the camming structure is appropriate for larger retrievers, the smaller retrievers are generally constructed with a largest section having an outer diameter of no more than about 0.5 inch and the smallest section having an outer diameter of at least about 0.25 inch. Cam locking structures are difficult to implement in the smaller retrievers due to this reduced diameter.
Another form of handle assembly which is more practical for the smaller handles is one which relies solely on frictional engagement between the telescoping sections and does not use a positive type lock for holding the sections in a fixed position. One particular design forms each handle section with a uniform diameter except for a relatively short necked down (reduced diameter) portion at one end of each section. A pair of diametrically opposite small holes are formed at an opposite end of each section. Each inner section has an outer diameter that is less than an inner diameter of each immediately overlaying section by twice the thickness of one of a pair of bronze shims placed between the sections. Each of the shims has a punched dimple which fits into a respective one of the holes formed in the section to capture the shims in a fixed position at one end of the section. The shims form a tight, sliding relationship between adjacent sections with the bronze material acting as a bearing. Since the reduced diameter end cannot pass over the shims, the shims also function to prevent the sections from being pulled apart when the retriever handle is extended.
One problem with this small handle construction is that a golfer who has to use the retriever is often angry and will attempt to extend the telescopic handle with unnecessary force. As a result, the small dimple can shear away and allow the sections to separate and destroy the retriever. This problem is exacerbated in better quality retrievers made from thin wall, stainless steel tubing since the thin wall has a near knife edge and easily shears the bronze shim material.
Another problem with this small handle construction is that assembly of the handle using two opposing shims is awkward. Both shims must be held in tight juxtaposition on each handle section during assembly and each shim is separately positioned in the assembly orientation. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a mechanism for small retriever handles which is relatively easy to assemble and has better holding power.